A collection of Narutorelated FFics
by SquittySquitster01
Summary: A selection of short stories put together by Lillylolly and me. Midnight Jasper heleped a bit on Chapter 2.


My mini fan fict that you HAVE to read or else you'll be cursed by the Kakashi the Camel's BUtt Cleaner (No offense).

**Kakashi the Toilet CLeaner, the Camel, Pooella, Mr x, Naruto, Sasuke, Keyboards, ect.**

Once there was a bookworm called Mr X. He was deeply in love with a bookworm/geek/nerd/brainbox/dirty-minded girl called Pooella.

Pooella loved exercising because she loved to lose weight. However, exercising didn't really work for her, because she loved someone with grey hair and a mask, who was called Kakashi. However, Kakashi was in love with Mr X. That means that Kakashi is (drumroll please...) IS ERM, gay, because Mr X is a mixture of Naruto and Sasuke.

Written by an idiot friend of Lillylolly.

... However, Mr X was heartbroken, and so was Pooella, and so was Kakashi. So a camel came and beeped to the beeping princess, and ate an icecream.

Pooella fell in love with the beeping princess, which made her a lezzie.

Written by the sister of the idiot friend of Lillylolly (who is an idiot as well...)

Thank you for listening (i.e. reading...)

... OF COURSE, THEY WERE ALL DRUNK ( MR X, KAKASHI, POOELLA, THE CAMEL, THE BEEPING PRINCESS, THE IDIOT FRIEND OF THE IDIOT LILLYLOLLY, THE IDIOT SISTER OF THE IDIOT FRIEND OF THE IDIOT LILLYLOLLY AND THE IDIOT LILLYLOLLY).

The keeper of the ice-cream van was actually Mr X, so he fell in love with the beeping camel, which made him a two-timer/gay/mixture of Naruto and Sasuke and he shipped with the camel and produces 7 half two-timer/gay/mixture of Naruto and Sasuke human things and 7 half beeping camels who all love eating chocolate chip ice-cream ad also don't forget about Pooella, she fell in love with all 7 of the half two-timer/gay/mixture of Naruto and Sasuke human things and 7 half beeping camels which made her a 7-timer and...

-Hey, what have you guys been doing while I was doing my business?? Hmm??

AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! HELP!! LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!!

Anyway, let's carry on with our story. Naruto turned into a snowman, called Pat. Don't forget though, Pat still had all the jutsus that Naruto had. So he turned into Sasuke and went chasing after Sakura, but Pooella went chasing after the Naruto-Snowman-Sasuke thing.

TTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDD !!

(Only cos I couldn't be bovverd to write no more... xDxDxDxDxD)

The end

By the idiot camel of the idiot sister of the idiot friend of the idiot Lillylollly!!)

dsg;lkhjyfugfdhlkfjpodsjrfdgfjrsl-that was me

And of course they were all drunk!!

The actual end.

BTW- Crazy is also being werid and random and gay. I was joking... (NOT)

BTW- I'm a girlie girl!!

And I love Sasuke... Flutter eyelashes but not when he's evil. And Sakura is a stupid... Never mind... But if anyone also loves Sasuke copy and paste the whole story up to here into the profile.

THE ACTUAL ACTUAL ACTUAL ACTUAL ACTUAL ACTUAL ACTUAL ACTUAL ACTUAL ACTUAL ACTUAL ACTUAL ACTUAL ACTUAL ACTUAL ACTUAL ACTUAL ACTUAL ACTUAL ACTUAL ACTUAL ACTUAL ACTUAL ACTUAL ACTUAL ACTUAL ACTUAL ACTUAL ACTUAL ACTUAL ACTUAL ACTUAL ACTUAL ACTUAL ACTUAL ACTUAL ACTUAL ACTUAL ACTUAL ACTUAL ACTUAL ACTUAL ACTUAL ACTUAL ACTUAL ACTUAL ACTUAL ACTUAL ACTUAL ACTUAL ACTUAL ACTUAL ACTUAL ACTUAL ACTUAL ACTUAL ACTUAL ACTUAL ACTUAL ACTUAL ACTUAL ACTUAL ACTUAL ACTUAL ACTUAL ACTUAL ACTUAL ACTUAL ACTUAL ACTUAL ACTUAL ACTUAL ACTUAL ACTUAL ACTUAL ACTUAL ACTUAL END.

Oh and BTW, IT HAS BEEN SCIENTIFICALLY AND DERMATOGICALLY PROVEN THAT NOBODY could read ALOUD THE ABOVE PART FULLY WITHOUT LOOKING LIKE AN IDIOT/LAUGHING/EXCEPT FOR KAKSHI COS HE IS NOT NORMAL.

THE END

Oh and BTW...

(To be continued...)

I LOVE MEH!

Oh and BTW- I'm the camel..

I'm not joking now, this IS the end!!

Oh and BTW- You can tell I'm a camel because of the bad punctuation/grammar.

This is the ACTUAL END, trust me. Please?? Pwetty Pweese?

Huh? Cheese? Who said cheese! aNYWAY, i WUV CHEESE AND i' M MICKEY MOUSE.

Thanks.

THE END.

Oh and BTW- This is actually the end.

Now this IS THE END. i PROMISE YOU. i'M SAD NOW Sniffles sniffles sniffles sniffles Sniffles sniffles sniffles sniffles Sniffles sniffles sniffles sniffles Sniffles sniffles sniffles sniffles Sniffles sniffles sniffles sniffles Sniffles sniffles sniffles sniffles Sniffles sniffles sniffles sniffles Sniffles sniffles sniffles sniffles. Full stop.

Eugh, something smells bad here... (Plop,plop,plop)

More Sniffles sniffles sniffles sniffles Sniffles sniffles sniffles sniffles Sniffles sniffles sniffles sniffles Sniffles sniffles sniffles sniffles Sniffles sniffles sniffles sniffles Sniffles sniffles sniffles sniffles Sniffles sniffles sniffles sniffles Sniffles sniffles sniffles sniffles Sniffles sniffles sniffles sniffles Sniffles sniffles sniffles sniffles

Faints

(To be continued...)

Not!!

The camel went to the loo...

Whoever cleaned his butt must have very smelly hands...

That's you Kakashi!

BTW: If you've also cleaned the camel's butt before copy and paste this into your profile.

BTW: This was written by the 2 idiots that have only watched 1 ep.s of Naruto.

POO!! POO!!

If you like poo as well, please copy and paste this into your toilet (that's the one that the camel's pooed in)

BTW: That toilet is your's , Kakashi

TOILET PAPER!!

If you are crazy about toilet paper as well, please copy and paste this into your butt.

Thank u 4 ur cooperation

If you've been dumb enough to read this whole story (and enjoy it) please copy and paste this into your profile (and eat a camel)...

CAMELS!!

If you lurve camels as well, please copy and paste this onto the butt of one.

BTW: Don't forget to add a pic of a toilet.

(That's Kakashi's toilet)

TOILET!!

KAKASHI'S TOILET!!

BUCK TEETH!!

fanx

BTW: Thats the end

YAY!!

I'm the camel.

I'm Kakashi that cleaned the toilet

3 PEEPS WENT 2 THE TOILET...

SOZ : COMPLETELY RANDOM

i'M THE TOILET.

I'M ALSO MR TOILET CLEANER

I HAD THE DAY OFF SO KAKASHI DID IT INSTEAD.

PAT!!

I'M AN IDIOT...

GIRAFFES...

KEYBOARDS, WITH NARUTO AND SASUKE KEYBOARD CHILDREN!

Mickey Mouse: Who are you? I'm an idiot, idiot.

I'M A IDIOT, IDIOT.

(FASTFORWARD)

BTW: ITISTHESTUPIDEND

BTW: ITISSNOWINGWHENIWROTETHIS

This has 1000 words.

EXACTLY.

* * *

Woo! It's in my profile and in LillyLolly's who has claim over this idea.

Thanku

Please rate and review!

Squit.

* * *


End file.
